


identity

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	identity

There are some mornings she wakes up and she thinks she's lost her hearing.

And then she moves against her makeshift pallet and can hear the material rustle underneath her, or a bird calls in the jungle, and she knows it's just her imagination.

Not deaf, just alone again.

Just like every day.

\--

Claire keeps to a routine. She tries to hold on to those things that make her human, those things that make her not an animal.

"Let's go fishing," she tells herself. Companionship is hard to come by when you've been outcast. She talks to keep from going crazy -- or maybe she talks because she's already going crazy -- she's not sure which.

"Let's do," she hears a voice, not her own, turns and sees a face she's never seen.

"You," she says to the man, reaches for his hand, instantly recognizing a friend.

"I'm Richard," he tells her, takes her hand in his. His flesh is warm beneath her fingers and his smile kind.

"I'm Claire," she tells him.

Richard smiles. "I know who you are," he says, and the words make her feel safe, make her feel found.

 _I know who you are._

 _-fin_


End file.
